


Немного про Стива

by JenWren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Тоже подвиг

Накопив с полдюжины штампиков "непригоден", поневоле масштаб ты рекалибруешь свой. И не каждый вояка так ценит законный орден, как астматик диагноз годности к строевой.  
Отжиманья, борьба, барьеры, броски и марши. Не успел отряд догнать, а бежишь опять. Как ни странно, но дыханья хватает дальше, если вовремя сможешь зубы покрепче сжать. Хоть окопы рыть, хоть ночами стоять на страже, ты готов от свистка, как водится, до свистка, свято веря: на фронте польза бывает даже от последнего задохлого слабака.  
Но когда -- за упрямство, а может, за эту веру -- получаешь то, о чем и мечтать не мог, генералы уже пророчат тебе карьеру: ты ведь правда хочешь отчизне служить, сынок?  
Вот и служишь -- рекламной мартышкой в цветном буклете, на арене ужимки делаешь и прыжки. Обмирают девицы, звонко смеются дети, но брезгливо морщат лица фронтовики.  
Представлений счет уже перешел за сотни, и вперед расписан график на много дней. Получать по морде где-нибудь в подворотне было как-то необиднее и честней.  
Барабаны на сцене бьют, и ликуют трубы, и девицы юбками машут туда-сюда.  
Стив идет на выход, оскалив в улыбке зубы. Потому что кто герой -- тот герой всегда.


	2. Самый правильный партнер

Вслед за Баки дружной стайкой всюду бегают девицы, на танцполе окружают разноцветною стеной. В Стиве зависти ни капли -- он к такому не стремится, десяти ему не надо, а хватило б и одной. И пусть с девичьим презреньем на него глядит ползала, пусть для бакиных подружек он неважный ухажер, постоять у стенки лучше, чем топтаться, с кем попало -- в танцах так же, как и в жизни, важен правильный партнер. Надо просто ждать и верить, в вероятность не вникая, пусть она -- одна из тысяч, а не то, что десяти. На огромном белом свете где-то водится такая, с ней хоть вальс, а хоть в разведку -- только главное -- найти.  
Стив все это объясняет на ходу в автомобиле -- и под взглядом офицера заплетается язык. Офицер помаду носит, юбку форменного стиля. Стив не то, чтобы робеет, а немного не привык. Впереди сегодня опыт, циферблат как будто замер. Стив пытается продолжить и сбивается опять. Офицер серьезно смотрит очень карими глазами и кивает деловито -- мол, чего там не понять.  
Стив, отважившись, впервые речь заводит о свиданье.  
"Только с танцами, как прежде, я немножко не в ладу".  
Стив кричит сквозь треск эфира:; он сегодня на заданье. Дальний голос офицера обещает: "Я приду".

Оборвали связь помехи, и в морозной круговерти слишком быстро проступают очертанья снежных гор. Самолет направив в море, Стив летит навстречу смерти, твердо зная, что был найден самый правильный партнер.


	3. Снег над Нью-Йорком

Над Нью-Йорком сегодня, наверное, валит снег. Небоскребы тонут в сумрачной пелене.  
Стив прожил уже без малого целый век, только большую часть в холодном, как вечность, сне. Семь десятков лет -- достаточно долгий срок, чтоб стереть, как губкой с мокрой доски, друзей. А последний -- кого он тоже не уберег -- спит тем сном, что даже хуже иных смертей.  
На губах навяз поражения горький вкус, звон в ушах навязчивей ноющей мошкары. Боевое братство -- последний его союз -- раскололось, став ареной чужой игры. Чем с друзьями драться -- хуже сражений нет. Так не только дружбу -- душу спалишь дотла. На остывший пепел жизни минувших лет раскаленным пеплом новая жизнь легла.  
Стив стоит во тьме, уставившись в пустоту. Здесь узор созвездий странен, а воздух прян. И секунды тают в вечности на лету, не врачуя толком ни новых, ни старых ран.  
Над Вакандой зажегся алой зарей восток, на лиане качается красочный какаду;  
А в Нью-Йорке у Старка лежит на столе листок, где написано: "Если надо, то я приду".


End file.
